Like Gasoline
by ShinigamiMailJeevas
Summary: When things were good between them they were great and nothing could ever compare, but when they were bad their personalities exploded like gasoline to a spark and their apartment was usually the epicenter. -Oneshot. T for swearing XD


**Disclaimer**: don't own, never will own.

**Suggested Listening** (this song inspired about **90%** of this fic): Photographs and Gasoline **by** Framing Hanley

~Like Gasoline~

The door creaked open and though Matt hoped it wouldn't be enough to call to Mello's attention he knew it was a pipe dream, just like most everything else with him.

He really didn't want to make things more awkward then they were already going to be. Matt lit a cigarette and didn't care that Mello hated the smell in their apartment... actually Mello's apartment now.

Matt had already moved all of his things out earlier that week, though he doubted Mello had even noticed. Matt had only come back because he was a bit of a masochist and he had left something there he'd had since Wammys.

It wasn't the goggles that he currently wore, nor was it his prized DS that someone had given him as an apology... it was sitting in that small glass frame across the room. It was a reminder of the way things had been and never would be again.

"Hey Matt." Mello voiced, sauntering over as Matt looked his way. He was still gorgeous in that skin tight leather, Matt thought, but the sly look that slipped over that creamy skin ruined the affect. It always had.

Mello's hand slid along Matt's arm and trailed part-way across Matt's chest before Matt sighed and pushed Mello away. "Stop that Mello. I'm not here for that, and no matter how self-absorbed you can get I think even you know it."

Matt wouldn't let it turn into sex like he knew Mello wanted._ It_ had been going on for too long now and Mello needed to understand that things just weren't working out, weren't meant to work out. Both of them were too paranoid and damaged by Wammys atmosphere to ever tell each other the things that would really mean something.

Matt saw the brief hesitation in Mello's eyes before that demanding aura took over again.

They had drifted apart and even Mello wouldn't be able to deny it. Their relationship had become a convenient fuck and nothing more. Matt hadn't been in love with Mello for a long while but had been afraid of breaking it off, afraid of loosing Mello completely.

Now Matt just couldn't stand it anymore and whatever happened, happened. He wasn't in love with Mello anymore.

But that didn't mean he wasn't in love...

_I will break your heart someday;_ Matt couldn't remember who had said it but it rang true, they had ruined each other no matter if it had been intentional or not. When things were good between them they were great and nothing could ever compare, but when they were bad their personalities exploded like gasoline to a spark and their apartment was usually the epicenter.

"Matt we both know you will be back, we've got too much invested in this. Besides I _know_ you." Mello's lips curled into a cruel smile and Matt knew he was seeing one of the reasons he had decided to leave.

Mello could never get rid of his pride, and sometimes Matt wondered if the blond even wanted to.

But it really wasn't Matt's concern anymore. Mello could die alone with his pride if he chose too. Mello had never been his and he had never been Mello's; there was just too much between them and maybe Mello would understand that some day.

Matt glanced at the clock and knew that if he took much longer _she_ would get worried. "Mello, if you can say that honestly, then maybe you need to get your facts straightened out."

Matt shook his head and sidestepped the blond to get to the picture. When he didn't hear Mello follow him he let his shoulders relax a little. He really didn't want to be there anymore.

Matt's gloveless fingers touched the worn out black frame and without looking at the picture in front he flipped it over and undid the back to open it. There was more than one picture in that frame.

The front one was a more recent one of them; they hadn't been smiling in it. Matt flipped it over and started to write something on it but could only manage _Dear Mello, _before his thoughts drifted too much.

That was what he left on the countertop, lying facedown for Mello to find later or probably just after he had left. The photograph in his grasp meant a lot to Matt, much more than it should have. Matt's watch beeped, reminding him that he would be late.

Matt replaced the second photo into the frame, the one with something sketched into the back by their mutual acquaintance Linda, and pocketed it as he headed for the door. Matt had left his apartment key by the discarded picture.

"Matt...?" Mello's voice was lighter and almost frightened and Matt couldn't tell if it was an act or not. He almost felt bad, but Mello was just as much to blame as he was for the failed relationship and Matt want about to leave with all the blame.

"Goodbye Mello." were his last words to the blond. Matt hoped that in the future they might have a friendship like they used to, and though it pained him to think it Matt doubted it would happen. Mello was, if nothing else, bitter.

The drive home was slow and leisurely and Matt was a little late by the time his key was tuning the lock to his apartment.

"Matt, you're late." a stern voice told him, a hand on their hip.

"But I knew you would be. Oh I see you got the last thing... a picture? Wow, you were so cute at that age, what happened Matty?" her voice had gone from soft and understanding to playful and Matt smiled at her.

He was home.

Matt let the frame drop to the table as he scooped her up in his arms.

His and Mello's fourteen year old smiling faces stared up at the ceiling and into a future that never was.

-End-

**AN: **I wrote this on xmas eve. XD. I blame Framing Hanley for this. But I loved writing this. I feel like I haven't been putting much emotion into my writing lately, like I've just been so tired out that I'm just writing for the hell of it and this made me feel good again. I thrive in good angst XD

review?


End file.
